


Right in the Heart

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sirens, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: After a close run-in with a werewolf, Dean convinces Sam and Cas to go on a case with him to forget about it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Kudos: 18





	Right in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> suptober day 8 prompt: heartless (ficlet) | dean/tfw | ~680 words

Dean was pretty sure that he had dodged a bullet with the bite.

Nevertheless, there was a deep set feeling of unease in the bunker that week, with everyone tip-toeing around him and secretly trying to find ways to reverse the effects, as if Dean wouldn’t notice.

The only reason they went on a hunt was because Dean had insisted. He was quickly becoming fed up with Sam’s fretfulness and Cas’ gentle tone, and was pretty close to bailing and drinking himself shitless to deal. But hunting was better, more sobering, _and_ he managed to convince them that he’d be okay.

At least, he’d thought so.

Except that Sam kept squirming in his seat on the ride back to the motel.

Dean sighed. “Just spit it out, Sammy.”

Sam sucked in a deep breath. Dean could practically hear the cogs turning in his little brain.

“Tonight’s a full moon, Dean. We don’t know if–if the bite took or not, but tonight...we’ll find out.”

“I’m _fine_ , Sam. Really. I feel good, hell, I feel _great_ , matter of fact. I could do _cartwheels_ I feel so good.”

Sam frowned, probably because he knew damn well that Dean had never done a cartwheel in his life. From the back seat, Dean heard Cas mumble something.

“Something you wanna say?” Dean asked, looking in the rear view.

Cas met his eyes in the mirror, and then pointedly looked away.

“I said, it sounds like you’re overcompensating.”

“Over–-I am not. If there’s anything I’m not doing, it’s that."

“Listen Dean, if you do end up going all _Teen Wolf_ on us, we’ll deal with it. I’ve got Rowena on speed dial and the duffle filled with spell ingredients.” Sam assured him.

Dean bit back his comment about not being anywhere _near_ the realm of teenage werewolf and parked Baby in the motel parking lot. He watched the lights glitzing out while he waited for Sam and Cas to get out of the car. When they were standing outside and looking at him expectantly, Dean started the engine again.

“Hey, Dean, wait–”

“Be back by morning!” He called out the open window with a grin.

Dean backed back out and pretended not to hear them yelling after him.

He’d be fine.

Besides, it wasn’t his fault that he’d gotten a sudden surge of energy on the drive back. (In hindsight, maybe it wasn’t so much _energy_ as it was stubbornness, but to Dean they were synonymous.) So _what_ if he wanted to get the hunt over and done with already? He was a hunter, Dean could do it without Sam and Cas’ help. Probably even with his eyes closed.

Dean had had a secret inkling while they’d been here that the siren they were tracking was hiding somewhere that he wouldn’t mind frequenting himself at this hour: a bar.

Or maybe the siren wasn’t at the bar. What did he care? A beer was a beer, and if he caught the siren while he was at it then that was just an added bonus.

Dean parked and sauntered in with his head held high. Maybe, to rid him of his troubles, he could find someone to take home with him and spend the night. 

The night which was a totally normal night and showed no signs of werewolfage whatsoever.

A couple minutes in, hell, maybe an hour, Dean was getting restless. He swirled his drink around in its bottle and tossed a glance towards the door when he heard it chime.

He knew it was his siren almost as soon as he saw it. How? Because just at the sight of the guy, Dean was choking on what he’d just swallowed, coughing into his elbow.

When he recovered and looked back up, they were sitting right beside Dean at the bar.

“Hey,” he smiled. “I’m Chris.”

Damn the blue eyes and the messy hair. Dean just nodded once.

“Are you gonna tell me your name?” he pushed.

Dean took a drink. “No.” He paused. “But you can find out outside.”

He placed his glass back on the table, took out a few bills to stick underneath it, and left the bar.

A minute later, Chris walked out, hands in his pockets.

Dean smiled, put a hand on his shoulder, and impaled him with a bronze knife, right in the heart.

When he collapsed on the floor, Dean heard the back entrance to the bar open. He tensed, fearing it was a worker or something, but it Sam and Cas that rushed over to him.

“Jesus, Dean,” Sam said, looking down at the siren. “Is he–you know–”

“Heartless?” Dean finished for him. “No, Sammy.” He looked up at the moon. “And I’m not a werewolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you enjoyed, @rambleoncas  
> I post my suptober20 prompts on there first !!


End file.
